My new life
by bewareofyourself
Summary: The way Twilight would have turned out. All human, reviews earn you new chapters! Rated T for sex references, violence & bad language.


This is my first story, so it'll get better as I go along xD

Okay, so this is my re-write of Twilight! In this story, Bella is 16 during the flashback, but is 17 now.

I hope you all enjoy it!

Warning: Slight sex references, violence and minor incest.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline, everything else, Stephenies' xD

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan, and I hate my father.

Maybe I should explain, because that is a harsh word. But I do hate him, and I always will. I didn't used to though, but it's his fault, he made me hate him, what he did was stupid and I'll never forgive him. I'm only going live with him because my mother fell ill and court says that I can't stay in my house alone, apparently you need to be over seventeen now. [AN, I know the legal age is 16, but for my story that wont work . so forget the legal age mmkays?]

_-Flashback-_

_I shut the front door quietly behind me, my dark hair falling into my eyes, I walk into the kitchen and drop my keys on the counter, trying to be quiet encase I wake Charlie. But there was no need for my concern._

_"Bellaaahhh?" He calls from the living room, his voice deep and slurred, "C'mere..." I look up, surprised. He would've been asleep by now. I walk through anyway, kicking off my flats as I pass the laundry room. At first glance, I couldn't find him, the room was dark and smelled of beer and cheeto's. But as my eyes adjust, I spot him sprawled out on the couch, a beer can held loosly in one hand, dozens of empty cans littered the floor, along with bright orange cheeto's, obviously spilled from the giant packet in his other hand._

_He was drunk. Very drunk._

_"Where'd you go?" he slurred at me, his eyes looked unfocused and dazed._

_"I was out with my friends, Jessica, Angela and Mike." I say evenly, my voice steady and strong._

_"Hope yahh weren't doin' anyfink stupid now bells.." As he spoke, I noticed bits of cheeto dust clinging to his lips, and I was sure that if I got any closer, I'd be able to smell the gross mixture of cheeto's and beer on his breath. I didn't dare take another step._

_"Of course not Dad, you know I'm not like that atall." I tell him, uncertain now._

_He took another quick swig of his beer before speaking, "Well yeahh I know that bells, your juss' perfect!" He slurs, plopping his can down on the ground and dropping the cheeto's onto the couch. I watch as he attempts to stand, needing to hold onto the arm of the couch and jump a little to get himself upright. "Yharr always perfect bells.." His speech becomes worse, and somewhere in my mind, it regesters that he sounds a bit like a pirate._

_"Look, Dad, maybe you should just go upstairs and go to sleep, you seem a bit... flustered." I tell him softly, eyeing him as he takes a few steps towards me, it takes quite a lot of restraint to keep from stepping away from him._

_"Awhh but bells, I'm fine! I'll be alriigh wiff you.." He tells me, I raise an eyebrow without thinking, quickly moulding my face back to a neutral expression. He closes the space between us both and lifts a hand up to rest on my shoulder, or rather, grip my shoulder for support. He looked like he was about to fall down._

_"Dad, are you okay?"_

_"Of course I am! Your here! An' I fink imam be fine!" He pulls my shoulder forward, getting rid of my balance and sending my falling towards him. He quickly takes advantage of that and wrapps his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I squeeze my eyes shut and try not to gag at the horrible smell emitting from him. "Bells, yhar such a good girl.. you should really loosen up... your so uptight..." Wow, long words for a drunk man. "Yh'know your nothing like your motherrr..." He slurs, I feel one of his hands rubbing my back, and suddenly, it was on my butt, squeezing hard._

_"Charlie!" I squawk, trying to pull away from his hug, but he kept me firmly pressed to him._

_"Shhhh... iss okaaay.." he croons groggily, his hand giving my ass another hard squeeze, I grimance, it was almost painful._

_"Charlie, this is bad." I tell him, squirming, trying to free myself of his grip._

_"Nooo... because I love you bells..." His other hand begins to travel up my back, I can feel his fingers trailing along my blouse, once they reach my shoulder, his hand comes over it, and in one swiff, yet clumbsy movement, he was gripping my right breast, and it hurt._

_"Charlie! Stop! Your hurting me!" I scream, pushing against him, but once again he stays firm, not moving. I panic now, what was he going to do to me?_

_And then I felt his lips crush to mine, his hand let go of my ass briefly, then slaps back down onto it hard, my flesh beginning to sting. He squeezes at my breast, fondling me and kissing me, it hurt, it was not at all pleasurable. I rack through my mind, trying to find a way to make him stop._

_After a moment of frantic searching, I find an idea, acting on it immeadiately, I raise my knee and push it up into his crotch. He lets go of me and wails, tears brimming in his eyes._

_"You dick!" I scream before running out of the house, running and running._

_After about half an hour of putting space between myself and that jerk, I pull out my cell and call my mom._

* * *

Tada! xD So what'dya think?

Reviews will get you the next chapter xP if I get... 5? I shall post it up xP

Edward might come in chapter two, but only briefly. Definate appearance in chapter 3!

Thanks, Robyn x


End file.
